Knight In Shining Whatever!
by MrsShepherd
Summary: What will happen to Meredith after she fell into the water? Okay, this is an aweful summary, but I promise the story is good. MerDer
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Chapter 1 of my new story. And I promise I will finish this one. I swear it on Meredith's life, lol! Set after Walk on Water. Please review!_

* * *

"I need to know where the hell Meredith is!" Cristina said to Izzie, just before Izzie would go into the ambulance to take her patient to Seattle Grace.

"Don't ask me, I haven't seen her since we arrived here" Izzie answered and stepped into the ambulance and closed the doors, leaving Cristina there.

Derek had overheard their conversation and walked towards Cristina. "Are you looking for Meredith?"

"Yeah, I am. Have you seen her?" Cristina asked hopefully.

"About half an hour ago. She was with this little blonde girl that lost her mom"

Right at that moment Derek saw the girl walking towards him. He met her halfway and then he saw the man lying at the dock and Meredith's coat on him.

Derek squatted so he could look into the girl's eyes. "Where exactly is Meredith?"

The girl stayed quiet, but pointed her finger towards the water.

"She's in the water?" Derek asked, starting to get a bit panicky.

The girl nodded and whispered. "She fell"

Derek took his coat off and ran towards the water. "Stay here!" he ordered the girl and then dove right into the water.

The water was freezing cold, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he found Meredith. He dove deeper into the darkness and then saw something light blue. He quickly swam towards it and recognized Meredith's face. She clearly was unconscious. Derek grabbed her and pulled her to the surface.

Cristina was standing there, ready to pull Meredith out of the water. She then checked Meredith's pulse as Derek came out of the water himself.

"Her pulse is extremely weak" she stated and started CPR.

Derek pushed her away and took over CPR. "Go get an ambulance!" He ordered.

"But you should…" Cristina started but Derek cut her off.

"I shouldn't do anything, except for saving Meredith's life. Now go find an ambulance!"

Cristina ran off and ran into doctor Bailey. Bailey noticed a change in Cristina. Cristina was panicky and normally that didn't ever happen.

"Mer… Mer… Meredith. Wa… water…" She stuttered and wanted to run past Bailey, but she stopped her.

"Now calm down! Meredith? Water? What the hell is going on?" Bailey asked.

"I need to get an ambulance!" Cristina yelled. "Meredith fell into the water! Shepherd pulled her out!"

Bailey looked shocked. "Where are they?"

Cristina pointed towards the dock. "I should really go and find an ambulance!"

"Yeah, absolutely! Hurry!" Bailey shouted as she ran towards the dock.

"Shepherd?" Bailey said breathless as she'd reached the dock.

Derek was still busy performing CPR. "I need an ambulance!" He shouted.

"Don't worry! Cristina went to find one. What happened?" Bailey answered and wanted to take over CPR.

"This is my job!" Derek shouted. "I should be her knight in shining… whatever!"

Then they both heard sirens coming towards the dock. "Cristina has found an ambulance!" Bailey shouted relieved.

The ambulance stopped and Bailey pulled some blankets and covered Meredith so she wouldn't get more hypothermic. At that moment Meredith started to cough and Derek stopped CPR as Meredith eyes fluttered open. Derek sighed relieved.

"I'm freezing" Meredith said softly.

"I know" Derek said. "I'm taking you to the hospital right now"

A couple of minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. They were both covered in a huge amount of blankets to keep them warm.

"You saved me" Meredith whispered. "You're my knight in shining armour"

"So now you're glad I saved you?" Derek joked.

"Yes"

The ambulance came to a halt and outside the hospital the Chief and Olivia were waiting. The Chief opened the doors of the ambulance and took Meredith out and rolled her inside.

"Derek you should change into some dry clothes and get back to the scene" Richard told Derek.

"What?! No, I'm staying with her!" Derek objected.

"No, you're not"

"I am"

"Derek" Meredith whispered. "It's okay. He's right"

"I want to stay with you"

"There are still too many injured there that need your help. Go"

"Fine, fine" Derek surrendered and bent over the gurney to kiss Meredith. "I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Meredith?" Izzie asked shocked as she came out of the locker room that they passed. "What happened to you?"

"Drowned" Meredith said softly.

"Do you have any patients, doctor Stevens?" The Chief asked Izzie.

"No sir, I was about to go back to the scene"

"Well then, now you're staying here. Make sure she's fine" The Chief said as he walked off.

"You're not helping me?" Izzie asked surprisingly.

"No, if there are any problems, just page me. In the meantime I'm going to check on the other patients"

Izzie pushed Meredith into an exam room. "I want constant monitoring and check her temperature" Izzie ordered Olivia.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"My head and stomach" Meredith answered. "And I'm still freezing"

"We're already working on that. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't remember. But I've had that tummy ache since last night, so you shouldn't worry about that"

"You're kidding me? I'm going to check you out completely. Olivia, can you page neuro?"

"There's no one available, remember?" Olivia responded.

"Well, then… I should do the CT myself" Izzie mumbled.

"I don't need neuro" Meredith objected.

"Mer, you do know doctors make the worst patients, right?"

Izzie drew blood and gave it to Olivia. "Could you take this to the lab and tell them I want the results as soon as possible and can you book a CT for me? As soon as her temperature is back to normal I want to do a CT"

"Of course doctor Stevens"

Izzie sat down, because there was nothing more she could do at the time, except for warming Meredith up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Izzie asked curiously.

"I was in triage checking up on this woman when a little blonde girl, who had lost her mom, came up to me. She wet her pants and she didn't want to let me go. So anyway, I went to help her find her mom, when I saw this guy coming out of the water. I handed the girl over to a guy and went over to the water to help that injured man. The blood was gushing out of his leg and when I looked up, she was there again. Anyway, the girl helped me with the guy. When we were done, I pulled out my coat and covered the guy, but that's when he grabbed me and I fell backwards into the water. I don't remember anything after that, except that I woke up and Derek was there" Meredith answered.

"He saved your life. Again"

"And he asked me if I wanted to marry him" Meredith spilled out.

"What? When?"

"Maybe half an hour before I fell into the water"

"Did you say yes?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"It wasn't a proposal, just a conversation"

"What would you have said, if it had been a proposal"

Silence.

"I don't know" Meredith finally said. "He just got divorced!"

Then Olivia came back in and handed the results over to Izzie. "CT will be ready"

"Thank you" Izzie said as she read the results. "Would you leave the room for a moment, please?" She asked Olivia.

"Of course" Olivia answered while she left the room.

"Why did she have to leave?" Meredith asked.

"Couldn't you have told me earlier that you were going to be a McMommy?" Izzie answered.

"What?!" Meredith asked shocked. "Those results are wrong!"

"They aren't. But you didn't know yet?"

"No! You're not joking right?"

"Why would I be? I'm paging Addison"

"Please, not Addison!"

"I'm sorry, but she's the only OB/GYN working today"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So chapter 2. The last chapter of this story, I'm sorry! But I think I might write an epilogue or something to really McFinish it. Please review ;)_

* * *

"You paged me?" Addison asked Izzie, who was standing at the nurses' station, drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Yeah, I did"

"Let me guess. Derek knocked up Meredith" Addison joked.

"How do you know that?"

Addison looked at Izzie. "I didn't…" She said. "But the Chief told me Meredith was brought in…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Addison lied. Of course she wasn't fine. She was jealous. She should be the one being knocked up by McDreamy. "Let's go"

They entered the exam room Meredith was in.

"Finally" Meredith creaked.

"I'm sorry McMommy, I was in the OR" Addison said.

"Shut up!"

"I take it it wasn't planned?"

"Which sane intern would plan a pregnancy?" Meredith answered annoyed.

"Good point" Addison agreed. "When was your last period?"

Meredith lifted her eyebrows. "I don't remember. Perhaps a couple of weeks ago, it's always really irregular"

"Are you using the pill?"

"Not anymore. I always forgot the damn things"

"Okay. Do you mind me doing an ultrasound?"

"No, not really. I guess it bothers you just as much as it bothers me, right?" Meredith said. "I take it your not too happy that your ex-husband knocked me up"

"It's fine. I'm moving on" Addison lied while she prepared Meredith for the ultrasound. "You ready?"

"Sure"

Meredith shivered when Addison put the cold gel on her still flat tummy. "As if I weren't cold enough already" Meredith joked.

At that moment someone opened the door and entered the room. "How's our patient doing?" He asked. Then he saw Addison and looked up to Meredith. "Are you pregnant?!"

"Uhm, yes… apparently" Meredith mumbled.

"Okay. Well, congratulations. I guess I'll check back on you later then" The Chief said and closed the door again.

"Okay, that was awkward" Izzie said. "Did you see the look on his face?"

Meredith smiled.

"Okay, so it looks like you're already six weeks pregnant, congratulations!" Addison said.

Meredith's mouth dropped. "Six weeks?!"

"Yes, six weeks. And the baby looks fine. Though I think it might be a good idea to stay here overnight" Addison answered while cleaning Meredith's tummy from the left-over gel.

"I was already planning on admitting her for the night" Izzie answered.

"Okay, good" Addison stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll check back on you later, alright?"

"Sure" Meredith said. "You'll keep it quiet right? I don't want everyone to know yet"

"Of course" Addison answered and left the room.

"So now you're really McMommy, how does that feel?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"It still sucks" Meredith answered. "I don't know what to do! I can't handle a baby now, can I? I'm an intern! Them with their stupid boy… penises! What would Derek say?" Meredith rambled.

"You shouldn't worry about that now. First we're gonna worry about your head. We still have to do that CT, you probably don't want"

"No I don't, but how much worse could it get, right?"

Izzie and Olivia rolled Meredith to radiology when they met who was walking in front of them.

"Alex, hey!" Izzie called him.

Alex stopped and turned around. Then he saw Meredith. "What happened to you?!"

"She drowned for the second time today" Izzie answered. "Plus McDreamy…"

Meredith cut her off. "Izzie, shut up! Not everyone needs to know that!"

"McDreamy saved her life, twice today" Izzie continued. "And now we're heading for CT"

"I'll join you, I'm not that busy. Is that okay?" Alex offered.

"Sure"

CT didn't show anything wrong and Meredith was taken to a patient room. She fell asleep almost immediately and awoke just a couple of hours later. She heard a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Izzie!" She heard Derek's voice. "How is she?"

"Uhm… yeah she's good. But we're keeping her overnight" Izzie responded, careful not to slip the surprise.

"What room is she in?"

"2345, but I believe she's asleep"

"Okay. I'll be very quiet then"

Derek peeked through the door that was slightly ajar and saw his Meredith awake. He entered the room.

"Hey!" Derek said as he walked over to her bed and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Just tired"

"It's been a hectic day. Move over"

"What?"

"I want to lie next to you. Move over"

Meredith moved a bit to her left and Derek snuggled in next to her. Meredith moaned of pleasure and warmth.

"Derek?" She started.

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to have kids someday?"

"Definitely, if you want them anyway"

"Good"

"And what if someday were today?"

Derek looked Meredith in the eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Meredith nodded.

Derek was so excited and pulled Meredith even closer to him and kissed her passionately. "That's amazing!"

Meredith sighed relieved. "Six weeks"

"And you didn't know?"

"No. Derek can we handle a baby now? I don't want to become like my mom!"

"Meredith, we can handle a baby, okay. Stop worrying! But the baby's completely fine after what happened"

"Yeah, Addison did an ultrasound and everything looked good"

"Addison?"

"I didn't have much choice; she was the only one working today"

"She probably hates us even more right now" Derek joked. "But none of that matters, because I'm a knight in shining… whatever!"

* * *

_The End_


End file.
